A Girl Named Hannah
by the bean25
Summary: Flack meets a girl named Hannah who he helps out and she in turn helps him through a big change. Flack, OCs, and appearance from Stella and Danny.
1. Chapter 1

Flack walked into the Starbucks close to his apartment where he went on the mornings he had off

**+I don't own any CSI: NY characters. But the rest is mine. I really hope you enjoy reading this.+**

Flack walked into the Starbucks close to his apartment where he went on the mornings he had off. He made his way to the line, which was four people long. He glanced around the coffee shop, knowing that Mac had an instance where he was the best witness of a shooting at the diner he went to for breakfast by being observant of his surroundings. There was a couple at a table by the window sharing a muffin, an older woman in a chair in the corner reading a book, and another younger woman sitting on the couch toward the back scribbling away in a book. He kept his attention on her for a few moments as he waited in line. She had short dark hair that was falling in her face as she wrote. Her legs were folded up on the couch next to her. She would smile every once in a while. Then he saw Stella come into the café. She didn't notice him but headed for the woman he had been watching.

"Can I help you, sir?" the young man behind the counter asked him and Don stepped forward.

After he got his coffee he went to the condiment bar. That's when Stella tapped him on the shoulder and he turned.

"Hey, Flack, how are you? It's been a whole twelve hours since I saw you," she greeted and they both laughed.

"I'm good. What are you doing over here? Isn't your apartment on the west side?" he responded as he followed her to where she got in line.

"Yeah, it is I'm meeting a friend." She ordered her drink and Don stepped forward to pay for it. "Thank you," she told him.

"No problem, you bought me lunch the other day."

"So, I want you to meet my friend, I think you two might hit it off."

"Aw, you're not trying to set me up, are you?"

"Well, you're here. Just meet her, if anything happens it happens. I'm not pushing." Stella picked up her drink then led me over to the young woman on the couch. "Hannah, this is Don Flack, he and I work together. Don this is my friend Hannah."

"It's nice to meet you," Hannah told him and Don returned the gesture of shaking her hand. "Have a seat you guys." She grabbed her bag from the couch so Stella could sit next to her.

"So, what are you working on?" Stella asked her.

"Oh, I was just jotting down some thoughts. It's nothing solid right now."

"You're a writer?" Don questioned.

She looked at him. "I try a little fiction. But I do write a sports column for the Times."

"A sports writer, wow I can't say I know any female sports writers." Don chuckled. "How do you two know each other?"

"My older brother went to the academy with Stella, and they dated for a little while. And I guess Stella and I just stuck together."

"I always joke that I dumped her brother but kept her around," Stella added.

Don looked at his watch. "I gotta go. My dad wants me to come over to the house to help him fix some stuff." He stood up. "It was nice meeting you, Hannah," he told her and offered her his hand again. "I'll see ya later Stell."

"Alright, Don. Tell your folks I said hi."

A couple days later Don was leaving the precinct and trying to head home through traffic late in the evening. He realized he was close to the New York Times building. He smiled and had a brief thought of Hannah. He was in non-moving traffic so he watched the door of the building. It had started to rain. He squinted to see the girl coming out of the building and realized it was Hannah. She went to the curb and held her hand out for a cab. A few whizzed past her. The traffic line he was in started to move and he went down the road.

Don made up his mind to go to the pizza place down the block from his apartment before he got home. He pulled up in front then got out of the car and headed inside. He ordered his pizza and sat at a tall table to wait for it. He sipped a beer and stared out the window to watch the rain. Then he saw her with a newspaper on top of her head come in the door. She went past him and to the counter to order her pizza. As she turned to find a table to sit at while she waited she caught Don's gaze.

"Hi," Hannah greeted shyly.

"Hey," he responded.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, have a seat. I have to tell you I was in traffic by your building and I saw you coming out."

"That always happens. You meet a new person then you see them all over the place after that. At least it happens to me quite a bit."

"Yeah, it's funny how that happens. You want me to get you a beer?"

She looked at the bar then back at him. "Yeah, that sounds good thanks." He got up and came back with a glass of beer and set it in front of her. "So, you're eating pizza alone?"

"You are too, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I was just making conversation."

He chuckled. "I am eating alone. Isn't that what single people always have to do?"

"I guess it is what we do. So, now I know some things about you: you are single, you eat alone, you like pizza and beer, and you're a police officer." She put her elbows on the table to look closer at him.

"That's pretty much the highlights. Let's see I know that you are a writer, eat alone, you're single, and I'm pretty sure you don't own an umbrella." He chuckled, making her laugh.

"I do own an umbrella, I'm just forgetful. There another think to know about me." Just then Don's name was called for his pizza. He jumped up to get it then Hannah's name was called and he grabbed hers for her. "I just moved into my apartment and I don't have any living room furniture, but would you like to come over and have a carpet picnic with me?"

"I have a couch at my place."

"But come on, how often do you get to sit on a floor and have pizza?"

He smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'm in."

"Good. I think I even have some beer in the fridge."

She followed him outside and to his car. Hannah sat in the front seat with the pizzas on her lap. They pulled in front of her building ten minutes later and he followed her inside. They rode in the elevator and he commented on how nice her building was.

She giggled. "It's nice. I've literally only lived here for a week." She pushed open the door to her second floor apartment and he chuckled. "What?"

"You weren't kidding, were you?"

"No I wasn't. There's no furniture."

"Can I ask why?"

"Uh, I was in a relationship for about two years and we lived together then we broke up and I had no furniture."

"Oh," Don replied, regretting that he had asked.

"Aw, it's alright. Hey, I'm gonna go change you can help yourself to a beer in the fridge, and there's plates and napkins in the cabinet above it." She disappeared into the bedroom.

Don got a beer then loosened his tie as he looked at the photos on the door of the refrigerator. He chuckled at the one of Hannah and Stella at a Halloween party. Stella was dressed as a pirate and Hannah had a baseball uniform on.

"Oh my gosh, are you looking at my pictures?"

"Yeah, I like the one of you and Stel."

Hannah came up next to him. "She looks good as a pirate. This one," she pointed to a photo at the top. "I was at a Giants game and I met Peyton and Eli Manning. I thought it was pretty cool. But I felt like a dork asking to have my picture taken with them."

"Hey, I would do the same thing." He was leaning against the bar. "So, I take it you're a Giants fan?" he asked looking at her t-shirt.

"Oh yeah, Giants all the way. If you're a Jets fan I'm gonna have to show you the door."

"Oh, no I'm a Giants fan totally."

"Good," she went passed him, grabbing the plates and napkins and went into the living room. "We lived in Philadelphia for a little while when I was a kid, and all the boys at school used to argue with me about the Eagles being better than the Giants."

"Why did your family move to Philly?"

"My dad moved around a lot for work. I was born here and we stayed here until I was five then I started kindergarten in Boston, middle school in Philadelphia, and then back here for high school. Have you always lived here?"

"Yep, my whole life." Don pulled some slices of pizza from the box. "So, how did you get into sports reporting?"

Hannah smiled as she took some slices for herself. "My dad and my brother have always been into sports and they got me hooked, and I love to write so when I was searching for a major I decided on journalism. I started with the college paper. I'd report on all the sports. Then I got an internship at the Times while I was in school. This is gonna sound cliché but one of the editors kind of stumbled onto an article I wrote and decided to hire me. She's the best boss."

"That's a great story. Do you travel with any team?"

"Well, I mostly write for the Giants, and there's another reporter who kind of works with me. He and I will go back and forth on who gets to go to the away games."

"What about during the off-season?"

"I'll just write about stuff having to do with the team during the off-season."

Don looked at her for a minute and squinted at her. "You're H. Weber, aren't you?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm putting two and two together now. I read your columns all the time."

"Oh, ok, so how do I do?"

"Your reporting is the best. I'm not just saying this, really your columns are my favorite."

She smiled, shyly. "Thank you."

After about an hour Don admitted he was tired and told her he was ready to head home. He helped her clean up the pizza boxes and trash then he went to the door. Hannah held it as Don stood in the doorway.

"This was fun. Thanks for coming over," Hannah told him.

"Yeah, I had fun too. Have a good night." Don started away from her.

"Don?"

"Yeah?"

"I have tickets for the Yankees game this weekend, would you want to go? I mean if you're available."

"Yeah, that would be great. I haven't been to the game in a while."

"Alright, meet me outside Gate off of 157th?"

"Two o'clock sound good?"

"Yeah, that's perfect." Hannah smiled at him, making him smile. "I'll see you then."


	2. Chapter 2

+I don't own any CSI: NY characters

**+I don't own any CSI: NY characters. But the rest is mine. I really hope you enjoy reading this.+**

The next day Stella came to the crime scene where Don was waiting for her. He filled her in as he escorted her to where the body was lying. Stella made some comments then asked Lindsay to look around for the shell casings and any other evidence. Don waited until Lindsay was out of earshot then looked back toward Stella.

"I, uh, I hung out with Hannah last night."

Stella turned from the body to look at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, we kind of ran into each other at the pizza parlor a couple blocks from my place. Then she asked if I wanted to come over to her apartment and eat the pizza there. We just ate and talked, that's all."

Stella started to laugh.

"What?"

"I called it. I should've placed some money on it."

Don shook his head. "We're going to Yankees game on Saturday."

"I should be a match-maker."

"Alright, alright. We're just friends, Stell."

"I know, but this is just the beginning of what could turn into more than friends."

That afternoon Stella left the lab early and met Hannah at a furniture store on the West Side of town. Hannah handed her a coffee as she walked up to her outside. Stella had agreed to meet Hannah to help her pick out new furniture.

"What about this one?" Hannah inquired and flopped down on a sage green sofa.

"I like it," Stella responded and sat down next to her.

Hannah moved around to make sure it was comfortable then she settled. "I hung out with Don last night," she stated.

"I heard."

She looked at Stella. "Really? He said something?"

"Yeah, he told me you guys ate pizza at your place and just talked and such." She noticed Hannah smile. "I saw that."

"What?"

"You smiled. You like him, don't you?"

"He's a nice guy, a change for me." She chuckled. "Did he tell you about the game on Saturday?"

"Yeah, did you tell him he'll be sitting in the luxury box?"

Hannah giggled again. "No, I thought I should leave it a surprise for him."

"He'll fall in love with you after that."

Hannah leaned forward then looked back at Stella. "All part of my evil plan."

Hannah waited outside of Yankees Stadium for ten minutes before she noticed Don coming toward her. He noticed her and gave her a smile. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hi, sorry I'm late." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"No, it's ok. I haven't been here long." She handed him a pass to wear around his neck.

"We don't have tickets?"

"Oh, no, we're in the luxury box." She started to walk away.

"The what?" he called after her. He followed her to the elevator then they showed their passes to an attendant who escorted them to a room. The older gentleman opened the door and Hannah went in first. She turned to look at Don once they got inside and his mouth was almost wide open.

"You ok?"

"Oh, uh, yeah I'm good. This is just amazing; these are the best seats I've ever had at a game."

"I'm glad you like them. There will be a few people joining us, a couple other reporters that I work with and their spouses."

"That's cool."

"There's food and drinks, and whatever you need, help yourself."

Don looked at her. "I really appreciate this, Hannah. I've needed to get out and just chill for a while."

Hannah flashed him a smile. "You're welcome."

"I'm gonna go out and check out the view."

Hannah's colleagues came a short while later with their wives and she introduced them to Don. They all broke into conversation until the game began. Then Don and Hannah sat in the seats outside of the box to watch the game. He put his arm on the back of her chair as they watched. He laughed as he noticed that Hannah was as into the game as he was. He had never been around a girl who was as into sports even close to as much as him.

The Yankees won the game. Don and Hannah congratulated each other on their teams' victory. Then they talked briefly with the others sharing their luxury box before they all filed out. Don and Hannah walked to the same subway entrance. They sat together on the train and talked about the game. When the train stopped at the station close to Hannah's apartment, Don got off too sticking to his offer to see her home.

"You know I don't really feel like going home yet. It's still early you wanna grab some dinner or something?" she asked Don as they got to the street.

"Yeah, I don't feel like going home either."

"There's a diner just a couple blocks from here."

"Sounds good," he told her with a smile.

They never ran out of things to talk about as they walked to the diner then as they sat at the table. As Hannah told Don about her brother he realized that he did know him and they had worked on a case a time or two. Don spoke briefly about some of the cases he had worked recently. He even found himself talking about his relationship with his dad something he tried to avoid in conversation with someone he didn't know very well. Hannah assured him he wasn't the only one with a sensitive relationship with a parent; she and her mom had never been that close and at times they didn't get along well. It was after nine when they left the diner.

"Do you have plans tomorrow?" Hannah questioned as they stood outside the diner.

"I got a family thing at my parents' house, you?"

"The Giants are having a press conference. I gotta go and do my job."

"I would trade you."

"Come on, hanging with the family isn't so bad."

"Yeah, yeah." He looked down to her. "Can I call you this week? Maybe we can have dinner or something."

"Yeah, of course." Hannah dug for her card in her purse and handed it to him. "I'll be waiting for your call." She smiled.

"I'm gonna call." He smiled warmly at her. "I had a really nice time today."

"I did, too." She stood up to kiss his cheek. Then let her hand slide out of his as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

+I don't own any CSI: NY characters

**+I don't own any CSI: NY characters. But the rest is mine. I really hope you enjoy reading this.+**

On Tuesday Don called Hannah to see if she wanted to have dinner with him the next night. They agreed on him picking her up at her apartment at six. Don told her to dress nice for the restaurant they would be going to.

Hannah was waiting patiently on Wednesday night for Don to come and pick her up. She was finished getting ready at exactly six, but Don didn't arrive when he said he would. Hannah sat on her new couch and stared at the ceiling when she laid her head back. Then she'd look at the clock then back at the ceiling. The clock hit seven then seven thirty. Hannah checked her cell phone and there were no missed calls. She laid down on the couch with her leg hanging over the side. She put an arm over her eyes and before she even realized she was asleep.

A knock at her door woke her up and she scrambled to get up to answer it. Hannah glanced at the clock and saw it was a little after ten. She opened the door and Don was standing in front of her. She rubbed her eyes then leaned her head against the door frame.

"You know, I've never been stood up before. And if I haven't exactly been stood up you are pretty damn late," Hannah greeted him.

"I'm sorry. I got caught up at work. I was trying to push a guy to confess but the dumb ass just wouldn't cooperate. I wanted to get here, I swear."

She smiled. "I believe you. But man if I would've known you weren't coming I definitely wouldn't have gotten so dressed up."

"You look great, but honestly you look just as good in sweats."

"Thank you. I guess, you can come in since you did apologize and pay me a compliment." She moved to the side and he went in. "Did you at least bring me something to eat?"

He turned and looked at her with a frown. "No, I'm sorry."

She went over to him and put a hand on his arm. "It's ok. Did you eat?"

"No, I didn't get a chance."

"How about…" Hannah was examining the contents of the pantry. "Some mac n cheese? It's the only quick thing I have."

"It doesn't matter to me. That actually sounds good." Don sat on the couch. "Hey, this is nice."

"Aw, thanks. Stella helped me pick it out." Hannah started to water for the noodles then went into the living room. Don was leaning his head back on the couch with his eyes closed. Hannah sat down next to him and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" she asked quietly.

He glanced at her. "It's just been a long day." He slid his arm behind her shoulders. "But this is a good way to end it." He kissed her forehead. "I promise, Hannah, I'll never stand you up again."

"I know." She got up and kissed his cheek then went to the kitchen. A little while later Hannah went back into the living room with two bowls of macaroni and cheese but Don was fast asleep. She emptied his bowl into a plastic container then took hers with her to her bedroom. She ate as she checked her e-mail then took her bowl back to the kitchen when she was done. "Don," she said softly as she tapped him on the shoulder. He didn't move so she decided to leave him on the couch. She determined that eventually he would wake up then lie down and fall back to sleep. Hannah got the blanket from the armchair and laid it over him.

Don woke up the next morning when he heard some moving around in the apartment. He saw Hannah coming out of her bedroom with her laptop case. He sat up and rubbed his eyes then yawned. Hannah was in the kitchen.

"Where you going?" he questioned quietly.

"Oh, good morning. I have to go to Boston for a Sox game. The guy who usually reports on baseball is sick so my editor called last night and asked if I would go."

"What time is it?"

"About six thirty. Do you have to work today?"

"Yeah, I start at nine. How long you gonna be gone?"

"I'll be back tonight."

Don yawned and got up from the couch. He went over to her and she handed him a mug of coffee. "Sorry I fell asleep on you last night."

"Aw, it's ok. I was pretty tired myself. I didn't know how long you'd be hanging out so I laid out a towel and washcloth for you, and I put out a new toothbrush."

"Oh, thanks but I should head home to get ready for work. Thanks for letting me sleep over."

She smiled. "No problem, I didn't want to wake you up." She looked at the microwave clock. "I better get going."

Don walked with her out of the apartment and to the elevator. When they got to the first floor, Don gave Hannah a hug and she gave him kiss on the cheek to say goodbye. He went to his car parked across the street and Hannah got a cab to take her to Grand Central Station.

That night Hannah was leaving Grand Central Station, when her phone rang. It was her brother wanting to know just how she was. They talked for a while as she went outside of the station and got a cab and started to her apartment. Halfway through their conversation her call-waiting between to beep in her ear; she checked to caller ID and saw that it was Don.

"Jason, can I call you back?"

"What, why?"

"I've got someone on the other line."

"A guy?"

"Yeah, a guy. I gotta go; I promise I'll call you back."

"Alright, but when you call back I wanna hear all about him."

"Fine, bye." She switched to her other call. "Hey, Don."

"Hi, how are you?" he replied.

"I'm good; I was on the other line with my brother. Are you working still?"

"I'm just leaving. Are you back in the city yet?"

"I just got in and I'm heading home."

"Can I ask you to divert to somewhere else?"

Hannah smiled to herself. "Maybe, where did you have in mind? And do you promise to show up?"

"I'm never gonna live that down, am I?"

"No," they both chuckled. "So, where do you have in mind?"

"There's a pub close to my place that has the best fish and chips, how does that sound?"

"Yeah, that sounds so good. Fish and chips and beer. I'll meet you there."

Don told her where to go and she told him she would be there soon. As the cab pulled in front of the pub Hannah got out and saw Don standing there waiting for her. She flashed him a smile, which he returned. They talked a little as they went inside and Don led her to a table in the back that he other people sitting around it, including Hannah's close friend, Stella.

"Hannah, this is Danny and Lindsay and Sheldon, and of course you know Stella," Don introduced her to each of his friends and coworkers.

"It's nice to meet you guys," Hannah told them, then sat down after they all scooted around in the booth to make room for Don and her. Hannah laughed.

"What?" Don asked her quietly.

She looked at him and leaned to his ear. "I thought we'd be eating alone."

"Sorry."

"No, I'm glad to meet your friends." She smiled and put her hand on his.

Through their dinner and drinks Hannah enjoyed talking and laughing with everyone. They asked her quite a bit about what she did and she asked them about their jobs as crime scene investigators. When they were finished eating, Danny and Lindsay told them they were going to head home. The rest of them talked over a couple more drinks then all decided they were ready to leave.

Don took her hand as they walked to his car. "So, you want me to take you home?" he questioned.

"Actually, why don't we go to your place?"

He looked at her and they both smiled. "My place, really?"

She kissed the top of his hand. "Yeah." He leaned down to kiss her lips.

When they got in the car, Don's phone rang. He talked for a little bit then put it back in his belt clip. "I, uh, I have to go to work."

"No, you don't," Hannah replied.

"Yeah, I do. I'll take you home. I'm sorry."

She put a hand on his cheek. "It's ok. I should get some sleep tonight anyway."

"God, I wish this could wait. What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I have to babysit my nephew. My brother and his wife are going out for their anniversary."

Don sighed heavily then started toward Hannah's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

+I don't own any CSI: NY characters

**+I don't own any CSI: NY characters. But the rest is mine. I really hope you enjoy reading this.+**

It was another four days before Don and Hannah got together again. And yet again their night was interrupted by a call from dispatch for Don to go to work. Hannah was completely understanding both times it happened. The next night she had a press conference to go to and Don had to work the late shift, so they wouldn't be able to do anything.

That night it was after eleven when Don was on his way home. He called Hannah to see if she was up for some late night visit. She didn't answer her house phone or cell phone. He heard a call over his scanner for officers to the scene of an assault on Park and 23rd. Don was close by so he decided to drive by on his way home. Then he started to think more about it, and realized the call was coming from close to where Hannah had been. He turned on his siren and drove quickly through the streets.

Don finally stopped at the scene and quickly got out of the car. He flashed his badge at the officer standing behind the yellow tape then he looked around and saw an ambulance at one end of the tape. She was sitting on the bumper with an EMT in front of her. He ran over and she looked at him.

"Hannah, what happened to you?" Don asked her as he looked at the cut on her forehead, black eye, and wrapped hand.

"I was going over to the subway and some guy attacked me to get my purse. He hit me over the head and I blacked out."

"Is she ok?" he inquired of the woman taking care of Hannah's injuries.

"We'd like to take her to the hospital just to make sure she doesn't have a concussion," the woman told him. She assisted Hannah into the ambulance and had her lie down on the gurney. Don climbed in and sat on the bench next to her. He took her hand and brought it to his mouth to plant a kiss on the outside of it. Hannah tried to smile.

Don sat in the chair next to Hannah's bed. They were waiting to see if her test results were normal so that they could go home. Hannah was lying on her left side staring at him. He was staring back until his eyes closed and he went to sleep. When he opened his eyes a while later, Hannah was out of the bed sliding her arm into her shirt, getting ready to leave.

"You need some help?" Don questioned and got up from the chair. He went over to her and helped her pull on her shirt then buttoned it for her.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" she asked and they both chuckled and Don leaned down to kiss her. "Be gentle," she told him quietly.

"I can be gentle, I swear."

She smiled. "The nurse said an officer called and told her they caught the guy. He tried to hit up a liquor store a couple blocks away from where I get robbed. He had my purse and everything was there."

"Good thing I wasn't there."

"What?"

"I don't know if he would've made it into the car in one piece."

Hannah shook her head. "I thought you said you could be gentle."

"With you, of course I can. With a guy who just robbed my girlfriend and beat her up pretty bad, no I couldn't."

She sighed. "Let's go home, my knight in shining armor."

The morning after Hannah talked to her brother and parents about what happened. They were all concerned about her but she assured them that she was in good hands. Even though she was persistent that she was alright, her brother still volunteered to stop by on his way to his precinct. Hannah didn't tell Don that her brother was coming. She was hoping the surprise visit would be good for both of them. When Hannah heard the knock on her front door, she got up to answer it. Don told her to sit still and he answered the door. An unfamiliar man stood before him and he wasn't quite sure how to react.

"Don, this is my brother Jason. Jason, this is the guy I've been telling you about- my boyfriend," Hannah announced from behind Don and Jason came into the apartment.

"Oh, your Hannah's brother, I was worried there for a second," Don chuckled as he shook Jason's hand.

"Yeah, and you're the famous Don Flack, I've heard a lot about you," Jason stated. "You alright, Sis?"

"Yeah I'm doin' ok. Don's been taking good care of me."

Jason looked at Don up and down. "I sure hope so. My sister tells me you're in homicide."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you and I have run into each other a couple times at different things. Maybe on a case or two."

"You look familiar, I'm sure we have."

"You on your way in now?"

"Yeah, then I'll be out by Washington Square." He looked at Hannah. "I just had to stop by and make sure you're ok, Han." He went over to her and kissed her cheek. "Let me know if there's anything me or Abigail can do for you." Then he went toward the door and stopped at Don, and then offered him his hand. "It was nice to officially meet you Don. I'll see you again soon I'm sure."

Jason went back out the front door and Don looked at Hannah. "What?" she inquired innocently.

"Thanks for that."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You knew he was coming over, didn't you? And you just let me get caught off guard." He went over close to her.

She took his hand. "I'm sorry, I just thought you could handle it."

"Oh, I can handle it." He kissed her. "Do you think you could handle…"

"Handle, what, detective?"

He kissed her lips then her neck. "You know."

"Sorry, I'm pretty sore."

"Something's always getting in the way, you know that?"

She giggled. "Maybe it's a good thing."


	5. Chapter 5

+I don't own any CSI: NY characters

**+I don't own any CSI: NY characters. But the rest is mine. I really hope you enjoy reading this.+**

A couple weeks later Hannah came home from the first Giants game of the season. It was late and she was exhausted. She pushed open her front door and went inside. She set her keys on the edge of the counter as she flipped on the light switch. Then she went through the living room, flipping on the lamp on the end table. In the bathroom she turned on the water in the bathtub then went into the bedroom to change out of her clothes and into her robe. Her phone rang just as she was going back into the bathroom.

"Hey, handsome," she greeted.

"Hi beautiful, what are you doin?"

"I just got home and I was gonna soak in the tub for a little while. What about you?"

"You're soaking in the tub? I'm comin' over."

"No, bathtub soaking is my alone time. What are you really doing?"

"I'm on my way back to the precinct to fill out some paperwork before I head out. Danny and I just finished getting our suspect. It's been a good day. Plus, the Giants won."

"Oh, yeah it's been a good day." Hannah slid down into the tub. They continued their conversation for a while until Don told her he was in the precinct and needed to get his paperwork done.

When Hannah got out of the bathtub she went into her room and changed into shorts and a tank top. She looked at the clock and sat on the edge of her bed. She smiled slyly and dialed Don's number then fell back on the bed.

"I'm calling to give you incentive to get out of there," she told him and heard him chuckle.

"I have two more forms I have to finish then I'll be out of here."

"I missed you in the bathtub."

He cleared his throat. "You're already done?"

"Yeah, now I'm just laying in the bed in nothing but shorts and a tank top."

He chuckled and she could picture him leaning back in his chair, something he did when he was uncomfortable. "Really? And you're just waiting for me?"

"Well, yeah. Let's just hope I can stay awake until you get here."

Hannah talked to Don for a little while with her seductive tone. She had never done anything like that- talking dirty over the phone. She danced around the room when she turned on the radio. She was giggling as he tried to change the subject to football. He had told her he was on his way over and the paperwork would have to wait till the next day. Then she crawled around the bed as they talked and then under the blanket. All of a sudden he stopped talking and she asked if he was there. She looked at the phone and the call had been disconnected. The blanket was slowly being pulled down and Don was crawling up to her.

"Hi beautiful," he greeted and kissed her deeply. "Do you know how much traffic can get to you when you're trying to get home to get some?"

She laughed out loud. "I had to get you home somehow."

He slid his hand down her waist and she giggled as he tickled her. Then he got under the blanket and threw it over the both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

+I don't own any CSI: NY characters

**+I don't own any CSI: NY characters. But the rest is mine. I really hope you enjoy reading this.+**

"Hannah, hurry it we're gonna be late," Don called from the living room. He checked his bow tie in the mirror.

"I'm coming, keep your skirt on."

He turned and saw her come out of the bathroom. His mouth dropped open. "Oh, my…Wow."

"Wait for it, wait for it," she told him as she slowly turned around. The back of her emerald green dress was open all the way down to her lower back.

"Maybe, we won't make it." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't know if I can take you without all the guys in the place drooling over you."

"Stop, come on. Let's go." He smacked her butt as she went past him. She turned and gave him a shocked look. "Save it for later."

"Alright, fine." He followed her out the door. She wrapped her shawl around her as they went out the front door of the building and to the sidewalk to hail a cab.

As they sat in the cab Don intertwined his fingers in hers then kissed the top of her hand. They were dressed up for the Mayor's Charity Ball. This was the first Don had really seen Hannah dressed up even in a dress. When she dressed for work, she usually wore dress pants or a skirt. And seeing her in a dress like the one she had on intoxicated him.

"What?" she questioned.

"Huh?"

"You're staring."

"You're just so beautiful, I can't help but stare. Let's not stay long, ok?"

"This is your crowd. I don't know anyone that I would stay long for except Stella."

As they walked in, it seemed like everyone stared to look at them. Don hadn't taken a date to a charity event in a long time. He was glad to have Hannah be the first to come with him. They walked around and found Lindsay and Danny. The four of them talked for a while before Stella walked up to them. She hugged Hannah and complimented her on her dress then joined in with the rest of the conversation. The theme of the event was "casino night" but Don refrained from playing any of the games.

When they were on their way back to Hannah's in the cab, she laid her head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and laid his head back. Their fingers were intertwined in his lap.

"I love you, Don," she told him and looked up at him.

He looked down at her and smiled. "I love you, too." He kissed her.

The next morning Don woke up when his phone rang. He looked at the clock and saw it was a little after eight. He pulled his arm out from under Hannah and picked up his phone.

"Detective Flack," he answered groggily.

"This is Don Flack?" a woman asked him.

"Yes, it is."

"My name is Fran Callahan from the Department of Child Services. I'm calling regarding a child we have in our care by the name of Katie Chissem. She's your child, correct?"

Don sat up on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry. My child?" he said the last part quietly so as to not wake Hannah.

"Yes, sir. I have her birth certificate in front of me and her mother put your name for the father. Katie and her mother were in a car accident and thankfully Katie wasn't injured, her mother however was killed in the accident."

"I, uh, I'm not quite sure…"

"So, you didn't know about Katie?"

"No, ma'am. What was her mother's name? I know that sounds bad."

"Mary."

"Mary Chissem? She and I dated for almost a year I never knew about her being pregnant."

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way. As the father you have the right for custody of the child, you can give up this right to the grandparents if you want. But, of course, the parents are always our first choice."

Hannah now was awake and asking him who he was talking to and he told her it was someone from work. "Can I come down to your office and talk about this?"

"Actually, you can meet me at the hospital to see your daughter." She told him which hospital she would meet him at then he hung up the phone.

"Everything ok?" Hannah asked with her chin on his bare shoulder.

"Yeah," he kissed her. "I need to go into work." He stood and she was still sitting up in the bed.

"Hey," he turned. "What's going on?"

"Nothin', babe, everything's ok." He leaned down to kiss her again then headed to the bathroom.

Hannah lay back down and pulled the covers up to her head. She could tell something was wrong with Don but she could tell by his tone that she shouldn't push the subject. He came out of the bathroom ten minutes later with his hair wet. He dressed then went over to her.

"I'll be back later, ok? I love you." He kissed her lips tenderly.

"I love you, too."

Don was on his way to the hospital; he was scared of what was really happening. It hadn't quite sunk in that he was soon to become a father not only by his name on a birth certificate. Traffic wasn't too terrible as he drove and he got there quicker than he thought. He walked slowly to the elevator and then rode to the fourth floor. He asked the receptionist where to go and she directed him to the room.

"Ms. Callahan," he asked the woman outside the room.

"Yes, are you Detective Flack?"

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you."

"You too. Mary's parents were here but I told them you were coming and asked for some time, so they went to get some coffee."

Don nodded then looked to his right, through the window, and into the room where the little girl was lying.

"That's your daughter." She looked at the girl then back at him. "I know this is probably hard for you. But she needs someone right now. She's been through a lot, and if there's any time in your life you have to act most like a dad it's now." He still didn't respond. "Why don't you just come in and introduce yourself, then we'll go from there."

Don followed her into the room and to the side of the bed. The little girl in the bed looked to be no older than three. She had short blond curls around her face. There was a small band aid on her forehead. He watched Ms. Callahan walk to the other side of the bed and take Katie's hand.

"Katie, this is Don," she told the little girl who turned her head to look at him. "He's mommy's friend."

"Hi Katie. How are you?"

"Good," she whispered.

"Katie, I'm gonna go get something to drink and Don is gonna stay here and talk with you, ok?"

Katie looked at Ms. Callahan then back at Don. "Ok."

Don sat on the stool next to the bed and looked at the little girl who was staring at him. He picked up the doll lying next to her and began to ask Katie about her. He talked with Katie for fifteen minutes before Ms. Callahan came back into the room. The doctor came in soon after that and talked for a couple minutes about Katie. The doctor told him she could be released the next day. Don told Ms. Callahan that he needed some time to think about all of this and she told him it was ok.


	7. Chapter 7

+I don't own any CSI: NY characters

**+I don't own any CSI: NY characters. But the rest is mine. I really hope you enjoy reading this.+**

Hannah was sitting at the dining room table in her apartment with food spread out in front of her when he walked in the door. She had her head in her hand. As she looked up at him he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Hannah," he explained.

"I've been sitting here for an hour. Where have you been?"

He went over to the table and took a seat next to her. He rubbed a hand through his hair and sighed. "Listen, what I'm gonna tell you might sound pretty crazy, but I want you to remember that I love you, ok?"

"You're freaking me out, what the hell is going on?"

He looked at her. "That call I got this morning wasn't from work. It was a woman from the Department of Child Services. She was calling about a child…my child." Hannah's eyes widened. "I dated a woman named Mary Chissem about three years ago. We dated for almost a year. We broke up because she was moving to D.C. and we just agreed to not try a long distance relationship." He swallowed. "The little girl was her daughter…and my, my daughter."

Hannah put her hand on his. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know. I went to see her when I left here this morning. She's adorable, Hannah. She has my eyes."

"What's her name?"

"Katie."

"So, what happened to her mom?"

"They were in a car accident the other night and Mary was killed. So, now if I want, I can have custody of Katie."

"If you don't then who will take care of her?"

"I guess Mary's parents."

She sighed. "So, what are you gonna do?"

Don shook his head. "I have no idea." He stared at the table for a moment then got up. "I need to go see my parents. This is one of those times in my adult life that the only good advice can come from them." He headed toward the bedroom to change his clothes.

"Can I come with you?" she called after him.

He looked out at her from the doorway to the bedroom. "I don't know, Hannah. Are you sure you wanna be involved in all this?"

She got up from the table and went over to him. "Listen, I love you. And if bringing a little girl into the mix is what needs to be done then so be it; I'm not going anywhere."

He stared into her green eyes. "Why are you so good to me? I'm not sure I deserve it."

She stood up on her toes to kiss him. "You do, I promise."

They both changed and put away the food that was on the table. They left the apartment and Don drove them to Queens. As they drove Hannah held onto his hand; she knew this was a time in his life when he needed support most. To have a child he had never even known existed just thrown into his lap was a big deal, especially for a hard brute of a detective like him. When they pulled in front of the house, Don took a deep breath and opened the door. Hannah followed him up the walk and to the front door. His dad answered, and was genuinely surprised to see the both of them. He could, of course, tell there was something wrong with his son and asked multiple times if he was ok. Don told him he wanted to talk about it with his mom as well.

His mom, Karen, came into the living room from the kitchen and hugged her son and Hannah. "Well, this is a nice surprise. You should've called, Donny I would've told you to come for dinner," she told them then noticed the sullen look on Don's face. "Is everything ok?"

Hannah looked at Don then his parents. "Why don't we sit down?" she offered and they all took a seat.

"Do you guys remember Mary?"

"That nice young girl you dated a few years ago?" his mom responded.

"Yeah, well she died the other night."

"Oh, honey."

"She had her daughter with her in the car, who's ok. A lady called from Child Services and told me that the little girl is my daughter." He sighed and squeezed Hannah's hand. "She's all alone now. I could, uh, get custody of her. The woman from Child Services told me their first priority is to reunite the child with the surviving parent, but Mary's parents are also willing to take her if I decide not to."

Hannah looked at Karen who had her hand on her mouth, and Don, Sr. was staring at the floor. "You didn't know?" he asked.

"No, Pop, if I would've known you know I would've stepped up and been there for them both."

"So, what are you going to do, Donny?" his mom inquired.

Hannah looked at Don. "I don't know, Ma. That's why I came over; I need your help on this one."

"What do you think Hannah?" his mom's words broke her from her gaze at the side of Don's head.

"Uh, I think he should do what his heart's telling him. I told him I'd stick around no matter what. And, honestly, I think he'd be a great dad." She met Don's eyes and they smiled at each other.

"Donny, you have a responsibility to this little girl," his dad started. "I think you should step up and take care of her. You never got the chance to do it from the beginning, but now's your chance."

Don nodded. "I guess I know what I need to do then." He looked up at his parents then at Hannah. "We'll bring her over tomorrow after we pick her up from the hospital, ok?"

Hannah smiled and squeezed his hand again. His parents were smiling too. Don stood and Hannah did as well. Don, Sr. went to his son and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm proud of you, son. I don't tell you that enough," he told him quietly in his ear.

"Thanks, Pop. I love you."

"I love you, too, son."


	8. Chapter 8

+I don't own any CSI: NY characters

**+I don't own any CSI: NY characters. But the rest is mine. I really hope you enjoy reading this.+**

Don tossed and turned in bed that entire night. Hannah tried to sleep through it but finally it got to be too much.

"Don, are you gonna sleep?" she questioned and smiled.

He smirked. "I can't, I'm so nervous. I got all this stuff going through my head. Like where she's gonna sleep, what three year-olds eat, what they like to do, who's gonna take care of her while I'm working, where we're gonna put her stuff."

Hannah put a hand on his chest. "Don't think to hard about it you might hurt yourself."

He laughed. "Katie Flack," he stated. "That has a pretty good ring to it. God, Hannah, I'm a dad."

She kissed his shoulder. "I know, how do you feel about that?"

"I'm so scared. I don't want to be like my dad; I wanna be around and make sure she knows I love her, you know."

"Yeah, my dad wasn't around a lot either but I always knew he loved me. I think it's different for girls than boys. Boys want to be close with their dads, and hang with them."

"You do realize you're gonna become a mom to her. Are you sure you're ok with that?" he looked down at her.

"Yeah, I think I'll be ok with it. All of this is just gonna take some time for all of us to adjust." She kissed his lips. "Let's get some sleep."

Even though it sounded good, and it was what Don wanted to do, he couldn't sleep. He tried, however, to not toss and turn so much as to not wake Hannah again. When he looked at the clock and it said seven, he threw back the blanket and got out of the bed. He made a pot of coffee then sat at the bar with it. He was supposed to go to work that day, so he got his phone to call his captain. He explained the situation to him and asked for him to keep it to himself for the time being. His captain was agreeable and Don was thankful to him for that.

An hour later Don and Hannah left the apartment and headed to the hospital. It took Don a while to get out of the car once they got there, but he soon composed himself and they headed in. They were standing hand in hand as they rode the elevator. Hannah could feel her own nerves rising in her stomach. The woman from Child Services was standing outside Katie's room. She smiled at the two of them as they approached.

"I'm glad you came," she told Don. "We always like to see the father step up to take care of the child."

"I realized I needed to do this, and not just for her." He looked at Hannah. "This is my girlfriend, Hannah Weber." The two women shook hands.

"Don, I have some paperwork for you to fill out before you can take Katie home with you."

"Why don't I go in and talk with Katie while you guys do that?" Hannah offered and the other two adults agreed. Hannah smiled at the little girl who was sitting in the middle of the bed. She was dressed in jeans and pink shirt. She was coloring in a book, and didn't look up at Hannah. "Hi Katie," she greeted.

Katie looked at her but she didn't say anything.

"My name's Hannah. What are you coloring?"

Katie moved the book so Hannah could see.

"Oh, a kitten, how cute. Are you ready to go home, Katie?"

"Yeah," she replied quietly. "Where's mama?"

"Oh, honey, she's gone away." Don and Ms. Callahan came into the room.

"Katie, you remember Don?" Ms. Callahan asked her.

"Yeah, police man," she responded with her broken English.

"Well, you're gonna go home with him, and Hannah, ok?"

"Mama," Katie responded and her bottom lip started to quiver.

"Mama won't be there." Ms. Callahan bent next to the bed. "Don, he's your daddy and he's gonna take care of you."

Katie looked at him as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Is that ok? Can Don and Hannah take care of you?"

Katie nodded then stood in the bed and reached her arms out to Don. He pulled her up into his arms and hugged her. Hannah looked at Don then Ms. Callahan who had the same tears in her eyes that she did. Hannah had never seen anything more heart-wrenching in her entire life. Ms. Callahan gave Hannah the car seat and Don through Katie's bag over his shoulder with her in his other arm. As they drove home Katie fell asleep in the back with a teddy bear tightly held under her arm. When they got to the apartment building, Don carried her to the apartment then lied her down on he and Hannah's bed for her to finish her nap. He slowly closed the door behind him as he came out of the room.

"I'll take her to my parents' when she wakes up," he told her as he approached Hannah in the kitchen.

"I have to go into the office in a little bit, so I won't able to go with you."

"I thought you didn't have to work today."

"Well, I wasn't going to, but I think you'll be ok alone with her for a little bit. Besides if you take her to your parents they'll help you out."

He leaned against the counter. "Yeah, we'll be fine. Where's she gonna sleep, Hannah?"

"I don't know. I wonder if she's too big for a playpen, at least for the time being. The one I use for Carson when he's here is in the closet. I'll set it up for you just in case I'm not back before she's ready for bed."

"I can't believe you're gonna abandon me on the first day she's here," he joked.

"Oh, you'll survive. You'll be surprised on how self-sufficient she is. You don't have to change any diapers or anything. She's almost three trust me, she's had some rules established. Oh, and I know you keep your gun in the nightstand like I told you not to, so you better get the gun safe from your place."

"Yeah, I'll get it on the way back from Mom and Dad's. What else do we need to do?"

"Don't try to think of everything now. Just get the important stuff out of the way, and the rest will come to you." She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You'll be a good dad, I promise."

He kissed her lips tenderly. "God, I hope you're right," he responded as they parted.

It was a little after nine by the time Hannah got to her apartment. There were only a few lights on and she knew Katie was probably asleep, so she crept quietly through the apartment. As she pushed open the bedroom door, she saw Don lying on his side on the bed. She got closer and saw Katie lying next to him, fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth. Hannah smiled and noticed Don's eyes were open.

"Hey," she greeted and touched his arm. "How long has she been asleep?"

"About an hour. I don't want to wake her and put her in the playpen; she looks too peaceful."

Hannah bent down and kissed Don's hair. "I'm gonna change my clothes then I'll put her in the playpen."

Don lifted his head. "Can she sleep with us? Just for tonight I swear."

Hannah sighed. "Yeah, just tonight; we can't make this a habit." She went into the bathroom and came back to see Don asleep alongside his daughter. She smiled then got into the bed. She kissed Don's cheek then Katie's forehead. She was about to close her eyes when she felt Don's hand go into hers.

"I love you, Hannah," he whispered with his eyes still closed.

She smiled. "I love you, too."


	9. Chapter 9

+I don't own any CSI: NY characters

**+I don't own any CSI: NY characters. But the rest is mine. I really hope you enjoy reading this.+**

Two weeks later Don was in the car with Danny, heading back to the lab from a crime scene in the Upper East Side. By this time Danny and everyone else knew all about Katie and what had happened. They had even all pulled money together for Stella to get the little girl some clothes and toys. Don and Hannah had been very grateful.

"God, this traffic is crazy," Don commented and sighed heavily.

"You in a big hurry?"

"Yeah, I wanna get home."

"Something special going on?"

Don looked at his best friend. "No, I just wanna see my girls that's all." Don leaned his head back and chuckled. "That's sounds so lame."

Danny smirked. "Yeah it does. No, it's a good thing man. It's always good to have something to go home to."

They talked for a while longer as they drove to the lab. When they got there, they headed to the fourth floor and talked with Mac for a couple minutes about the case. Then Don was free to go home. He headed back across town in the same traffic. He had become more and more anxious to get home every day since Katie had arrived. She had changed him, just like Hannah said she would. He had noticed Hannah growing more and more attached to his daughter as well.

"I'm home," he called out as he entered the apartment.

"In here," he heard and headed to the bathroom. Hannah was sitting on the floor next to the bathtub and Katie was sitting in the water covered in bubbles.

"Hey, how are my girls?" he kissed Hannah on the lips then the top of Katie's head.

"Daddy," Katie squealed as he sat on the toilet.

"Yeah, that's Daddy," Hannah added. "Tell him what we did today."

"Went to the park." Katie played with the dolls she had in her hands.

"Who went with us to the park?"

"Gampa Don and Gamma Karen. Daddy we saw squirrel."

"You did?" he replied.

"Yeah, and Mama Hannah fed him. But Gampa Don told her not to."

Hannah and Don laughed then he looked at Hannah. "Mama Hannah?"

"Yeah, I guess she made it up."

"When did that happen?"

"Yesterday she just said it while you were at work." Hannah grabbed the towel for Katie and stood. "Katie, you ready to get out?"

"Yeah, I hungry." Katie stood in the tub and reached her hands out to Hannah who wrapped her in the towel and pulled her out of the tub.

"What is for dinner?" Don asked and followed Hannah and Katie to the bedroom.

"I made soup. Will you get it ready while I get some clothes on her?"

"Yeah," he responded and went to the kitchen. He dished out the soup for each of them and set the bowls on the table. He was getting each of them something to drink when Katie came running to the table with her hair still in a tangled mess.

"Katie, I said get back in here," Hannah called out to her then came out with the brush in hand.

"No brush hair," Katie told her and hid behind Don's legs.

"Katie, come on. I'm not gonna tell you again."

"Here," Don took the brush from Hannah. "I'll do it." He turned and looked down at Katie. "Come on, Baby let's go brush your hair."

"No, Daddy."

"Do you wanna eat dinner with us?"

"Yeah."

"Then we have to brush your hair." Katie finally followed him to the living room.

Hannah sighed. "That's just not fair."

"I'm her dad; what do you expect?" Don replied.

Hannah got the rest of the meal ready and took everything to the table. She sat in her designated chair and watched Don sit on the couch brushing Katie's hair. "I saw Mrs. Kaplan in the hallway today and she just asking how we were doing all living in this small apartment. I told her we were doing alright and then she tells me the apartment across the hall, you know the two-bedroom one, is up for lease. So, I was thinking maybe we should talk to the super and see if we can get it. What do you think?"

"Well, what do you wanna do?"

"Uh, I was thinking it might be a good idea. We need the space that's for sure. I mean when you get a late night call from work it wakes me up and I can go back to sleep but Katie stays up for a while and then she wants to get in bed with me."

"Ok, yeah I see your point. You already talked to the super didn't you?"

He looked back at her and Hannah smiled. "Yeah, I did. The rent's not bad. I did a budget for us and we can afford it. Plus," she paused and Katie and Don came over to the table. "I was talking with my editor today. Do you remember the story I was writing when we first met? Well, I sent it into a publisher who my editor recommended and she said it looks promising."

"You might get a book published?"

She smiled. "Yeah, and if I do then I'll just do stories every once in a while for the Times. But I'll make good money from the book."

Don didn't reply; he smiled and moved his spoon around in his soup. Then he looked at Katie as she tried to spoon the soup into her mouth.

"So, what do you think?" Hannah asked him.

He looked at her. "Alright, Hannah let's get the apartment."

A huge smiled spread across her face then she got up and sat on his lap. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so excited."

"I can tell. I can't believe you're gonna get a book published that's great."

"I know."

"Daddy," Katie interjected.

Don looked around Hannah at his daughter. "Yeah, baby?"

"Dats mommy."

Don and Hannah locked eyes. "Yeah, that's mommy," he said and kissed Hannah.


End file.
